


A Magical Birthday For Buck

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck makes the fire fam take the Harry Potter sorting quiz, Buck’s Birthday, Christopher has the best dads, Eddie plans a surprise for Bucks birthday, Family Feels, Feelings. Lots of feelings., Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Abuela and Carla, birthday surprise, buck and Eddie celebrate bucks birthday, buddie, christopher has two dads, eddie monopolizes bucks birthday, family Buddie with Christopher, hufflebuck, sorting the fire fam, wizarding world of Harry Potter trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: What starts out as an innocent passion for Buck, will lead to a sweet and sappy moment from Eddie. And one of the best moments of Buck’s life. Buck will be forever grateful he made his fire fam find out their Hogwarts houses.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	1. Buck Sorts The Fire Fam

“Why is this such a big deal, Buck?” Eddie groaned. This felt like something he should be hearing out of Chris, not his best friend. This fire fam family dinner certainly took an odd turn.

“Because, Eddie. Knowing your Hogwarts house is like…is like… a law or something. Just shut up and take the quiz. All of you.”

“Come on, Eddie. If we don’t do it he will never shut up about it.”

Eddie knew Hen was right. Sighing, he took out his phone. Chris will probably be over the moon when he finds out. 

“Ok. Ok. So when everyone is done don’t just blurt out your results. We’ll go one at a time.” The entire table rolled their eyes. 

After a few minutes everyone was finished and Buck was bouncing with excited energy. “Ok. Cap. You first. Then Athena, Maddie, Chim, Hen, Karen, and then Eddie.”

“Hufflepuff.”

“Slytherin.”

“Gryffindor.”

“Ravenclaw.”

“Gryffindor.”

“Ravenclaw.”

“Slytherin.”

“Wow! Cap! We share a house and hey we got two of each house and now we can all go to the wizarding world at universal and wait. Eddie. You got Slytherin?”

“Yeah. The snake. Green. Pretty sure it’s Slytherin. Why? Is that bad? Athena got it too. I mean I’ve seen the films and I guess I can see why some think it would be bad..”

“No! It’s not that! It’s just…something…I…a meme…internet..nothing. Never mind. I think it does fit you. And Athena. Two badasses in the same house.”

Eddie gave him a funny look that said we might revisit this later but he dropped it for now. 

“Ok, Buck. One. Slow down. Two, isn’t universal more of a kids or family thing? And three, We took your test can we move on to board games now?” Maddie asked giving Buck a look of amusement. 

“No, Madds, it’s for everyone. And Yeah. Fine.”

Eddie smiled lightly at Buck, as a small show of support. He knew what to do for his birthday now. And Chris would love it too. Both his boys. Wait. Bucks not his…Eddie paused to take a breath. Feelings suck. He’ll have to deal with them eventually but not tonight. 

After an eventful evening of games and Buck trying to cheat and failing miserably everyone took their leave. Buck climbed into the passenger side of Eddie’s truck. He was spending the weekend at the Diaz house since both he and Eddie promised Chris a trip to the zoo, aquarium, and Buck’s breakfast chocolate chip pancakes. 

“So. You gonna tell me what that whole thing was about earlier?”

Buck sighed. He knew what he meant. But was a bit reluctant to tell Eddie. Not sure how he would take it. But it didn’t look like he had much choice. Nerves be damned. “It…was just about some stupid internet memes saying how Hufflepuffs and Slytherins seem to attract each other.”

Eddie had no words at first. He was certainly attracted to Buck, as he was slowly realizing. And in more ways than one. He could tell Buck looked worried so he thought to lighten the mood. “So that’s how I got you over to my house, huh?”

Buck flashed him his trademark smile, “That and the smaller and cuter Diaz.” Eddie laughed at that. “So…does Chris know his house? Cuz I would bet he’s a Hufflepuff or Slytherin.”

“Well. He too demanded to take the quiz after watching the first film. And you would be right. Hufflepuff.”

“I knew he’d be in my house! Take that. I’m winning.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled. “This is a contest now?”

“Always, Diaz.”

“Bring it, Evan.”

They made it back to Eddie’s, the mood definitely back to light-hearted bickering and undertones of un-talked about feelings.  



	2. Buck’s Magical Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s surprise for Buck’s birthday finally comes together.

One Week Before Buck’s Birthday

Eddie had a plan. And if you asked him, it was a great plan. Buck’s never made a huge deal out of his birthday and Eddie so far has followed his lead. But this year he decided to do something different. Well, sort of different. He wasn’t doing a big party or anything but he did have big plans. He just hoped he wasn’t over stepping. 

He had a three day pass for Universal Studios, specifically the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The joy Buck expressed when he made the squad take the Harry Potter sorting quiz just wouldn’t leave Eddie’s mind. He knew Buck had never been to Universal and knew Buck would love it. Not to mention he’d love it with Christopher. So his plan was for two days, he, Buck, and Christopher would see the magic, eat the food, and ride the rides. And the third day, that would just be for him and Buck. Eddie thought that maybe it was a bit selfish of him to monopolize Buck’s birthday but he’s not backing out now. He just has to tell Buck. And hope no one else was planning anything because he had only told his Abuela and Carla because they will be watching Chris on the third day. And Cap to ask for the three days off. 

Buck’s birthday was in a week so he figured today would be the reveal. Or at least partial reveal. Their shift just ended so getting Buck alone usually wasn’t a problem. He caught him outside by his Jeep. 

“Hey, Buck! Uh..got a minute?”

Buck flashed him a wide smile, “Yeah, man. What’s up?”

“So…you haven’t Uh…you don’t…have plans yet for your birthday do you?”

“Uh…no? Honestly was probably just going to invite you guys over for pizza or something. Why? Should I…be worried?” He looked puzzled but there was amusement in his voice. Buck moved to lean against his Jeep, Eddie mirroring him. 

Eddie laughed, “I hope not. How would you feel about spending the weekend, well and Friday too, with me and Chris?”

Buck’s eyes lit up and his smile grew wider if that was even possible. “I…yeah. I’d love to. But doing what?”

Eddie looked a tad bit sheepish, “Ah, well. I was hoping to keep that a surprise, if that’s ok?”

“I guess. If you must.” He gave an exaggerated eye roll. “Do I get a hint at least?” He flashed his most charming smile, the one that sometimes makes Eddie’s heart beat faster. 

“No. Sorry. I’m on strict orders to keep it a surprise.” It was Eddie’s turn to flash a smile. 

“Orders from who?” Buck likely knew the answer but Eddie was having fun so he was willing to play along. 

“From your favorite Diaz, of course.”

“How are you so sure you’re not my favorite?” Eddie could feel his cheeks flush slightly but gave Buck his best ‘Come on, really?’ Face. “Okay, Okay. So Superman really gave you orders of silence?”

“Yep. He says and I quote, he wants his Bucky to have a surprise on his birthday.”

Bucks eyes softened as they always did when Christopher was the topic of discussion. “Fine. If Superman says I have to wait. I’ll wait.” 

Eddie smirked. “Good. Let’s see you stick to being patient.”

“What? You think I’m not patient?”

“I know you’re not.” Eddie bumped his shoulder with Buck’s, giving him a friendly shove. 

Buck feigned hurt, clutching his chest and leaning into Eddie’s side. “Eddie, I’m hurt. I have so much patience. You’re my best friend. I thought you always had my back. And here you are...holding the knife in it!” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I have your back. That’s how I know you don’t have patience.” He shoved his friend back up. “No need to be a drama llama.”

Buck burst into laughter, “A what??!!”

“A. Drama. Llama. It’s a new thing Chris came home with.”

After Buck could breath again, he looked up at Eddie, “I just saw him three days ago. I heard no drama llama?”

“It’s new new. Like yesterday new. He came home and everything I did resulted in me being called a drama llama.” 

“Wow. Okay. Sorry I missed that. You can be a drama llama.”

Another eye roll. “Says the king of drama llamas.”

“So you submit to me as your unquestioned ruler?” He had that same flirty smirk and tone he had when they had their kitchen talk in Buck’s apartment.

Eddie was feeling very flustered, submitting to Buck was certainly an idea, but did his best to hide it. “Yeah, yeah. If you want to come over for pizza tonight, Lord Llama of Drama, feel free. Sir Superman would be delighted.”

“If I’m a lord, and Chris is a knight. What does that make you?” 

Eddie ignored the question and walked towards his truck, “You want pizza or not?”

“Duh. Race ya!”

“Buck!” Eddie let out an exasperated sigh. He was in love with that? Yeah. Yeah he was. 

Friday

Like Eddie suspected, Buck was an impatient mess all week. But no amount of puppy eyes made him cave. He really wanted this to be a surprise. Buck even tried Cap but he shut him down faster than Eddie did. Must be the Captain Dad factor. He also was grateful that Cap volunteered to tell the others what they would be up to this weekend. But it’s Friday. And Chris is up and excited. And Buck should be here in less than ten minutes. It’s 5am and he’s sure to get a grumbly Buck, which will be adorable. And he’s sure Buck will have questions as to why so early. But he will find out soon enough. 

“Daddy!!! You’re sure we…have…everything ready for Bucky?”

“Yes, mijo.”

“And the cake?”

“Abuela will bring it by while we are gone.”

“Okay.” That was maybe the third time he asked but at least he seemed satisfied this time. “I think Bucky’s here! I hear...his Jeep!”

“He’s even two minutes early.” Eddie laughed as he watched Buck move sluggishly out of his Jeep. He looked dead on his feet. 

As he entered the house, however, his demeanor changed when he heard the the happy squeals from Christopher. He was still dead on his feet but his eyes were bright and suddenly full of life. “Happy Birthday, Bucky!!!! I made you..a card. I...hope you like it.” Chris handed him the card and Buck knelt down to his level to read it. 

Eddie watched Buck read the card, watched the tears start to well up. He moved behind Buck and placed a hand on his shoulder in what he hopes was a sign of comfort. Reading over Buck’s shoulder, the card read,  
‘Bucky. Happy Birthday. You are a real superhero and I am sooooo happy you are part of our family. I hope we make your birthday special. Love, Christopher.’  
Even Eddie teared up. He hadn’t been allowed to see the card beforehand so this was a surprise to him as well. The fact his son has so totally accepted Buck into their lives, meant so much to Eddie. 

“Oh, Chris. I love it. And It’s already special. Perfect even.” He paused to give him a bear-like hug. “I love you too, Superman.” His voice was shaky and Eddie couldn’t blame him. Chris knows how to pull at the heartstrings. 

“Hey, Mijo. Don’t we have something else for Buck?” 

Chris let out another delighted squeal and wiggled out of Buck’s embrace. “I’ll be right back, Bucky.”

“Ok, Superman.” Buck stood, he seemed unsure of himself as he looked at Eddie. 

“I didn’t know that’s what he was going to write. But for the record, he’s not the only one happy you’re a part of this family.” This time it was Eddie who pulled Buck into a hug. “Happy Birthday, Evan.” He could feel Buck softly crying against his neck and the grip he had formed around Eddie’s waist tightened. 

They heard Chris return and Buck reluctantly let go of Eddie. “Here, Bucky. You might need this…for today.” He handed Buck the passes for the weekend. Eddie watched as Buck’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Eddie…is this? This had to cost way too much…you didn’t have to—”

“Buck. It’s a gift. Don’t worry about the price. And I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to. You’ve had a rough year. Hell, we all have. And I know this is something you’ve wanted to do ever since you moved out here but haven’t. And believe me. You’re not the only one.” He gestured down at his giggling, smiling son. “So. For two days the three of us will roam the magical world. And the the last day, I figured would just be me an you.”

“Eddie…I…I don’t know what to say. This is…this is probably the best birthday I’ve ever had. Seriously. Thank you. Both you of you.” He ruffled Christopher’s hair. 

“The day hasn’t even started yet. Just wait. Chris and I will hopefully bring you home more happy and thoroughly exhausted. There will be shopping. And eating. And ride riding. And more eating and shopping. And before I hear any form of complaint out of you, I’ve been saving for this for the last three months.” 

Seeming to stifle any complaints from Buck, Eddie turned to Chris, “Hey, Mijo, think you can go get your backpack? Then we can leave.” Chris nodded enthusiastically. “Hey, Buck. You’re ok with this right? Spending the weekend with me and Chris? I mean without everyone else?”

“Of course, Eddie. I told Maddie we could celebrate later once you told me you had plans and Cap seemed to have the same idea. Celebrate later I mean. It’s fine. Really. I wouldn’t give up a weekend with my favorite Diaz…” They heard the clanking of Christopher’s crutches returning..“Speaking of…” Buck smiled fondly as he returned with his backpack. 

“Can we go nowwwww!! We need to get our robes and wands!!”

Eddie laughed. “Okay, okay. He’s right. We need to be out the door by six anyway.” Buck was a bit speechless as followed Eddie out to his truck. Eddie couldn’t help but feel a bit proud. 

The first two days

True to Chris’s earlier statement the first thing they did was get robes and wands. Buck and Chris were bonding over their matching Hufflepuff robes. Eddie just watched with a smile as the lone Slytherin. But he’s been told Slytherins and Hufflepuffs attract, so he’s not complaining at being outnumbered. He liked Harry Potter, but not like his two boys did. They also got chosen for the wand ceremony on the first try, likely due to Chris, but hey it worked in their favor. Chris was delighted. Buck was up there with him while Eddie recorded the whole event. When Chris mentioned they were there for Bucks birthday and how excited he was over this whole trip the wand man ushered Eddie over to join them and had Buck and Eddie do the wand choosing ceremony as well. And they didn’t talk about the many compliments on how they had an adorable son and neither man corrected them. Eddie’s heart loved the idea. Their son. 

Chris made sure to find every interactive point in the whole park. Buck right there wand at the ready with him every step of the way. It was adorable really. They had all three kinds of butterbeer, had a great fish n chips lunch, and managed most of the rides the first day. And Eddie took so many photos. His favorite is probably a selfie he took of the three of them right after they got their robes. Smiling. Happy. A family. 

On their return home Eddie’s Abuela was there to greet them with a homemade cake. Buck cried some more. Eddie hugged him some more, they were practically inseparable the rest of the night. Buck was spending the weekend at Eddie’s and if they happened to share Eddie’s bed, they didn’t talk about that either. 

Day two was lots of shopping. Honeydukes was both wonderful and a disaster because they brought a nine year old into a literal candy store. Buck wasn’t much better if Eddie was being honest. But it was his birthday. And he was having fun. Who was Eddie to ruin that? They also bought lots more house clothing. And plushies. Chris needed, not wanted, the owl, three headed dog, the thing that steals shiny stuff, the Pickett, spider book, the pink and purple puff things with adoption papers, and all the available dragons. Buck needed, not wanted, the purple puff and named it Eddie Jr. In response Eddie bought the pink one and named it Buck Jr. They also ate their weight in all the food. 

“Eddie, I can’t move. You might have to carry me.”

“Me too, Daddyyy.”

Eddie laughed, “What makes you think I can get up?”

“You ate the most responsibly.” Buck groaned. 

“Well someone needs to be responsible.”

“One of these days, Eddie. We are going out and you are going to be the ridiculous one. Mark my words.”

“Daddy, Bucky, can we go back to Honeydukes?”

Buck and Eddie broke down into laughter. “Mijo, I don’t think any of us have any more room for candy.”

“Speak for yourself, Dad.”

He raised his eyebrows at his son, in an open challenge. “Really, Mijo.”

“Okay…maybe I don’t have room…nowwww. But later.” Buck’s eyes danced with amusement at their exchange. 

Buck decided it was time he had Eddie’s back this weekend. “Hey, Superman. We have plenty of candy for later. Why don’t we go take some more photos and wait for the light show?”

Eddie gave Buck a grateful look. Chris seemed okay with Buck’s answer. “Okayyyy. If you say so, Bucky.”

The night show was, well, magical. Even Eddie couldn’t deny this was a surreal experience. Buck and Eddie both held Chris, who hadn’t stopped smiling the entire day. Buck hadn’t either for that matter. It was a look Eddie could get used to. 

The drive home was quiet but a good quiet. Chris was asleep before they even made it to the car. Buck leaned against Eddie dozing off. Eddie smiled. Yeah he could definitely get used to this. 

Day Three

Eddie woke a bit more nervous. He and Buck were going to be alone today. He planned this but that didn’t help him be any less anxious. Not to mention snuggling in bed with Buck the last two nights wasn’t helping anything. He made his way to the kitchen for coffee arguing with his brain. It’s just Buck but it’s also Buck. Buck, who loves his son as much as he does. Buck, his best friend who he would trust with his life, and his sons. Buck, the man with a heart too big for this world. Buck, the man who has Eddie’s heart. It’s been his for so long and it took Eddie talking a lot out in in therapy to figure it out. He was pondering his anxiety and love when Buck joined him in the kitchen for coffee. 

“You look to awake for six am.” Buck’s voice was still gravelly from sleep and he hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on. It did things to short circuit Eddie’s brain. Buck shoved Eddie lightly out of the way with his hips so he could get his own cup of coffee. “Seriously, though. What’s got you so awake? I know you’re less of a morning person than I am.”

“Just…” He honestly didn’t know how to finish that sentence. 

“Just…?”

“Just…thinking about today.”

“Hm. What about today?”

“Nothing. So. What do you want to do today?” 

“I thought you had all this planned?” He was smirking now. Challenging. 

“I had the last two days planned. This day is supposed to be more…relaxed. But you still have to make choices.” 

“Sounds like you’re being lazy to me.” Buck once again hip checked him, smirk growing wider.

“Careful, Buck. I got a text from Chim reminding me something about giving you a certain birthday tradition. I told him that wasn’t part of the plan but that can change.” Buck had the decency to blush at least. Eddie could also get used to that. 

“Wha…uh…you…wouldn’t…uh…” 

“What’s the matter, Evan? Cat got your tongue?” That seemed to spark Buck back to coherent thought. 

“More like a Diaz. And what does Chim know? Maybe I’d like that tradition.” He leaned in close before continuing, “With you.” Eddie’s face felt on fire. Buck then had the audacity to saunter, saunter, away. Just when he thinks he has the upper hand, Buck turns the tables. 

The rest of the morning went by without incident. By the time Buck and Eddie were ready to leave Carla was there. Chris was still asleep but both men went in to kiss him goodbye all the same. 

Without an excited nine year old they could take more time to enjoy the park. The small details from the books and films, more small talk, less worry. Chris may not move very fast but he sure seems to be everywhere when he wants to. They also took many selfies, some serious, some goofy. 

They were shopping in Olivanders when the man who did their wand ceremony the fist day approached them. “Where’s the little man?”

Eddie gave a small laugh, “Just the adults today.” 

Buck added, “Plus, I think he’s still worn out from the last two days.” 

“Until he finds where we hid all the candy from Honeydukes.” 

“Sounds like you two will have your hands full.” Nodding to Buck, “Y’all were celebrating your birthday right? How’s that been going?”

“Great. It’s been…the best three days of my life. Although Chris makes it hard to have a bad day.” Eddie nodded softly in agreement. 

“Glad to hear it. Your son is lucky to have two such wonderful dads.”

Buck was frozen. This wasn’t a brief comment as they walked by, this was a direct comment. But Eddie wasn’t frozen. Not this time. “We’re lucky to have such a wonderful son.”

Buck looked teary eyed again. But seeming to take Eddie’s statement as a cue, took Eddie’s hand in his. “He really is the best.”

“You all seem like the best in my book. I’ll let you guys get back to it. Enjoy the rest of your celebration.” 

In unison, Buck and Eddie answered, “Thanks.” They continued shopping for wands, hands linked. Eddie thought it was the most natural thing in the world. 

The rest of their day was great. But Eddie could tell Buck needed to talk. They were sitting at an outside table, with a warm butterbeer, watching the night show. “Buck? You ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Fine. Just. Uh. So. What—what did you—mean…”

“I meant..” Eddie paused to put a hand on Bucks neck, knowing exactly what he was talking about. You don’t just call your best friend your sons other dad and hold said best friends hand all day and not expect some questions. “I meant…Chris isn’t the only one who loves you. That…I’d love for you to really be Chris’s dad. That…you’ve been a part of this family longer than I’d realized and I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’ve built something, Evan, and I don’t want to risk losing that because I’m scared. Love is scary. But it’s also worth every risk you need to take.”

Buck seemed shaken, tears once again welled in his soft blue eyes. Finding his voice he asked, “Do you remember that really sweet old gay couple…that we couldn’t save. They were going to celebrate their anniversary.” Eddie nodded, Buck continued, “Thomas…he told me…you don’t find love. You make it.” He looked at Eddie with trademark fluttery eyelashes. “I guess…I guess I’m trying to say I love you too. And we’ve made something that I wouldn’t trade for anything in this world.”

Eddie swallowed the lump that had found its way to his throat. Words no longer seeming sufficient, Eddie leaned in to kiss Buck. It was soft, sweet, just love. 

“Definitely the best birthday ever. But Just so we’re clear. We’re boyfriends and I will never have to sleep on a couch again? Because you’re warm, and snuggly and—”

Eddie laughed softly, placing a soft kiss to his lips effectively stopping his line of inquiry. Buck was still Buck. “Yes. Although boyfriend seems oddly…weird considering we’ve basically been a married couple without the ah…more intimate perks of being a married couple. And if you’re sleeping on a couch I promise I’ll be on that couch with you.”

Buck’s smile couldn’t get any bigger. “Good. Now one more thing to make this day perfect. Give me your phone.” Eddie complied, raising a curious eyebrow. He pulled Eddie back in for a kiss, but this time Eddie heard the familiar sound of a camera click. That was Eddie’s new favorite selfie.


End file.
